Brewer/Thomas Family
.]]The Brewer/Thomas family is a family that lives in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. The family members of the house are: *Watson Brewer *Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer *Nannie *Charlie Thomas *Sam Thomas *Kristy Thomas *David Michael Thomas *Karen Brewer *Andrew Brewer *Emily Michelle Brewer Their pets are: *Louie Thomas (dog, deceased as of #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Shannon (dog, acquired in #11 Kristy and the Snobs) *Boo-Boo (cat, deceased as of LS #103 Karen's Movie Star) *Pumpkin (cat, acquired in LS #102 Karen's Black Cat) *Bob (hermit crab; goes back and forth between the little house and the big house) *Emily Junior (rat, goes back and forth between Karen's mother's house and her father's house) *Crystal Light (goldfish, acquired and deceased in LS #16 Karen's Goldfish) *Crystal Light the Second (goldfish, acquired in LS #16 Karen's Goldfish) *Goldfishie (goldfish, named by Andrew, acquired in LS #16 Karen's Goldfish) House Description The family resides in a mansion on 1210 McLelland Road. The house is three miles from the Kishis' residence and is four minutes away from the train station. According to Karen, the ghost of Ben Brewer (Kristy's great-great grandfather) is said to haunt the bedroom on the third floor. Karen describes the house as the "big house" when she stays with her father. The house has three floors and nine bedrooms. Charlie installed a intercom system for Watson while he recovered from his heart attack. Living Room The living room is described as gigantic with a grand piano, a little tree, three couches, five armchairs, a long glass coffee table, several end tables and a crystal chandelier. Instead of carpeting, the room has Oriental rugs. It also has floor to ceiling windows that look out into the front lawn. Family Room The family room is described as "always on the messy side." Kitchen The kitchen is described as old & country with a big parson's table & two long benches. The countertops are covered with blue & white tiles. Copper pots hang from the wall and the curtains match the wallpaper. Mudroom The mudroom is where the family gets dressed for the winter weather and where Shannon's leash is hung up. Bedrooms Andrew, Charlie, David Michael, Emily Michelle, Karen, Kristy, Nannie, and Sam all have their own bedrooms, but Elizabeth and Watson share a bedroom. Library Watson's library is described as a dark, peaceful comfortable place with cushy leather chairs, thick rugs, china lamps, a big wooden desk and shelves of books. The room has a nice smell to it: like Lemon Pledge and musty books. A stepladder makes the upper shelves accessible. Attic The attic is located on the 3rd floor. It is described as big with rafters and filled with old furniture covered in white sheets along with a brass doll's bed & a rocking horse. Outdoors The house has a big backyard with a great climbing tree, playground set and tons of outdoor games in the garage. Watson has a rose garden and the garden has daffodils. Household Customs & Rules A cleaning woman comes in the Brewer-Thomas house twice a week. The shopping list and schedules are posted on the bulletin board. Watson's list of "Forbidden Foods" is posted on the refrigerator next to the week's menus & snacks. There is a strict rule about boyfriends & girlfriends: they are not allowed in the house unless adults are present. The children get story time after bath time before they go to bed. Watson & Elizabeth subscribe to the Stoneybrook News and the New York Times. Family Cars Watson has an old black Ford. The emergency car is parked in the shed at the back of the house. In the garage, there is a red sports car, a fancy new car and the Thomases' green station wagon which has four-wheel drive. Gallery Kristy Thomas and Watson Brewer.jpg|Kristy and Watson Baby-Sitters Club 81 Kristy and Mr. Mom cover.jpg|#81 Kristy and Mr. Mom Kristy 10 years old Louie David Michael SS11.jpeg|Kristy at 10 years old and David Michael Kristy Thomas 6 years Louie David Michael as baby.jpg|Kristy at 6 years old with David Michael and Louie Thomas Louie Kristy Thomas 6 years Sam Claudia.jpg Elizabeth Thomas Brewer with 6 year old Kristy.jpg|Elizabeth and Kristy at 6 years old Elizabeth and Karen reading from LS3.jpg|Elizabeth and Karen Claudia Andrew Emily Michelle SS8.jpg|Andrew and Emily Michelle Kristy Andrew Emily Michelle SS8.jpg|Kristy, Andrew, and Emily Michelle Baby-sitters Club 6 Kristys Big Day cover stock image.jpg|#6 Kristy's Big Day Baby-Sitters Club 74 Kristy and the Copycat cover.jpg|#74 Kristy and the Copycat Baby-sitters_Little_Sister_14_Karens_New_Year_ebook_cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 16 Karens Goldfish ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters_Little_Sister_17_Karens_Brothers_ebook_cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 44 Karens Big Weekend ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 48 Karens Two Families ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 49 Karens Stepmother ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 65 Karens Toys ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 69 Karens Big Sister ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 79 Karens Big Fight ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 86 Karens Telephone Trouble ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 93 Karens Cooking Contest ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 95 Karens Promise ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 96 Karens Big Move ebook cover.jpg Category:Families Category:The Thomases Category:The Brewers